Easy J
| season= 4 | number= 6 | image= Jenny_Easy_J_2.jpg | airdate= October 25, 2010 | writer= Jake Coburn | director= Lee Shallat-Chemel | previous= | next= }}'Easy J '''is the 6th episode of the fourth season and 71st overall. ''They say waking up is hard to do, especially when you're not alone. They say that life is full of surprises, that our dreams really can come true. But then again... so can our nightmares. ''-Gossip Girl'' Summary Jenny returns to New York for a job interview with Tim Gunn, while Blair puts forth her best efforts to send Little J back to Hudson. After her interview with Tim Gunn is sabotaged, Jenny reveals a secret that will damage everyone involved. Meanwhile, Serena learns that Colin is actually her college professor, which puts their relationship in grave danger. Recap The episode begins with Blair as a character in Wait Until Dark, where she is alone in her closet and blind. She hears someone outside and heads out to investigate. She calls out that she knows it's Chuck, and is then tackled by the attacker. She screams for help and reaches at their head. A tuft of blonde hair is shown and she grabs the jewel encrusted headband she gave Jenny when she declared her queen (The Goodbye Gossip Girl). Suddenly, she wakes up and it's revealed to all be a dream. Serena wakes up in cab guy Colin Forrester's bed, and leaves before he wakes up. She goes home, and answers Blair's questions about where she's been, including that they didn't have sex, they just talked. Blair confesses she had another Chuck nightmare, but wasn't sure she was attacked by Chuck in it. She realizes what it could be, and tells Serena she'll meet her at school later. At the loft, Dan gets a call from Nate, who is headed to visit his dad. Nate confesses that the morning after they had sex, Juliet bolted claiming to not want to miss class. Dan tells him not to read too much into it and Nate hangs up, arriving at the prison. Upon reaching it, he notices Juliet outside. At Columbia, Serena meets up with Chuck, who is interested in meeting the new Psychology of Business professor. He heads into the building and Serena is about to when she notices Colin. They both realize that she is now his student, as he's teaching the course now. Meanwhile, Blair goes to the VDW's only to find Jenny there, despite being banished. Jenny explains to Blair that she only came back to meet with Tim Gunn and if it goes well, he'll write her a recommendation for Parsons. Blair offers to call her a car to take her back to Hudson, but Jenny proposes that Blair grant her a day pass; she can stay until right after her interview, and once she leaves, won't come back to the city for the rest of the year. At the prison, Nate tells Juliet about his father's crimes. He asks if her brother is there also, but she lies that she's a volunteer at the prison literacy program. He offers to stop by her class later, but she claims to have just gotten a text saying her session was cancelled. They make plans to meet up back in the city and she leaves. At Columbia, Blair and Serena meet up and she explains that Colin is her teacher now. Blair advises her to tell him that they no longer have a relationship outside the classroom, and Serena sadly agrees, then walks away. Blair then spots Chuck and tells him that Jenny is back. He says she must have a lot of nerve, then leaves, calling Arthur to have his car brought around to the stop he requested. Meanwhile, Blair orders her minions to stake out the VDW building and make sure Jenny doesn't leave. At the VDW's, Jenny, Dan, Eric, Lily, and Rufus finish breakfast. Lily is impressed with Jenny's book of designs. Once they're alone, Jenny explains the day pass to Dan and Eric. While she does, Chuck arrives and Dan goes to get rid of him. Chuck tells him that he wants to apologize to Jenny, but Dan doesn't let him. He tries again that he's there for some Bass Industries blueprints, and also grabs Jenny's book of designs with them. At Columbia, Serena catches up with Colin and after talking, agrees to drop his course so they can build a relationship. He invites her to be his date at the New York Observer party, where he'll be receiving an award for Most Eligible Bachelor, and she agrees to accompany him. At the VDW's, Jenny is overseeing her dresses being sent over to Tm Gunn's office when she gets a call from Chuck, who is home in his robe. He informs her that when he picked up his blueprints, he 'accidentally' grabbed her portfolio. She tells him to bring it back, but he lies that he is headed into a meeting but it will be with his concierge. Frustrated, Jenny gets a cab and heads over to the hotel. Unbeknownst to her, she's followed by Penelope, Jessica, and Zoe who call Blair about her location as soon as she reaches The Empire. Angry, Blair makes a call to Tim Gunn's studio. At the studio, Jenny meets with Dan outside, where he's waiting with an assistant. The assistant tells Jenny that Tim is on a very strict schedule and that the models are ready. Dan wishes her luck and Jenny goes inside. At her appointment, Juliet gets a call from Ben. She tells him about Howard being in the same prison, and that Nate is different than everyone else on the UES. Ben agrees to back off from him and hangs up. After, he asks a fellow inmate to introduce him to Howard. At the VDW's, Serena visits Lily to borrow some jewelry for the party. Lily notices she's reading Colin Forrester's book Winner, and tells Serena that she's proud of her for taking such a challenging class and is glad she's focused on her future and not boys. At Tim Gunn's studio, he tells Jenny that her resume is impressive and asks about her leaving Waldorf Designs to start her own line. She admits that was a mistake, and had to leave town due to a conflict with a different Waldorf; and that her dresses influence self conflict and self look. Tim Gunn brings the models in, and they file inside in a line. When they reach the stage, they turn around, revealing a letter on each front: spelling the word WHORE. Tim Gunn is offended and finishes the interview, while an assistant escorts Jenny out. Outside, Blair arrives and Dan tells her that Jenny is inside. Blair replies that she is there for the after party, and Jenny comes out in tears angry at Blair, who remains cool. She tells Jenny that she broke their agreement, and hands her a ticket back to Hudson. Dan then gets a call from Chuck, who saw what happened on Gossip Girl. He tells Dan that Tim Gunn will be attending the New York Observer party that evening and he can get them tickets; so Jenny might be able to plead her case. Jenny agrees to go, and Chuck promises to get tickets for the whole family. At the party, Colin and Serena arrive together. She suggests they walk in separately, not wanting Lily to think she's choosing men over her future. Upstairs, Serena spots Lily and asks what she's doing there. She explains that Dan and Jenny wanted to come, so they all did. She recognizes Colin from his author photo, and Serena tries to tell her about their relationship but before she can, Colin comes over and kisses her. He introduces himself to Lily, who tells him she is Serena's mother. At the Waldorf's, Blair gets a call from Penelope, who tells her that Jenny is at the party to see Tim Gunn. Blair realizes she's trying to get an eleventh hour appeal and gets ready to go over. At the party, Jenny is able to get Tim Gunn alone for a moment and explains what happens. After hearing what happened, he agrees to grant her another interview and mentions that Chuck called to get her an interview. At The Empire, Nate calls the prison wondering if Juliet's brother is there. He finds out he isn't, when she arrives. He admits to her what he did, and she tells him it's okay; and that she came over to tell him some things about herself and her family. Before she can, Nate gets a call from the prison, who tells him that his father was attacked. He leaves right away to see him, and Juliet sees a text from Ben asking if she got his message. Back at the party, Blair's minions confront Jenny and reveal to her that Blair had her followed all day but they don't understand why she hates her so much. Jenny realizes they don't know why Blair had her banished, and decides to take action. Blair arrives then, and runs into Chuck. After a brief exchange, she realizes that he brought Jenny back to town. He doesn't deny it, saying that bringing Jenny back was a way to rile Blair up and he didn't have to do anything. Blair tells him that he went too far and it puts both their reputations at risk. Chuck replies that Jenny still cares what people think and won't talk. At that moment, everyone receives a Gossip Girl blast: revealing that Jenny lost her virginity to Chuck. After the blast, Dan talks to Jenny. He tells her that maybe Blair was right in banishing her, especially seeing as what she did after just a day back. Meanwhile, Serena tries to explain to Lily about Colin. Lily is cool about it, and says that she understands the allure of a powerful man. She tells her that the class isn't exactly her level anyway, and that she would have probably dropped for easier classes anyway. Elaborating, she also adds that she could marry a powerful man without an education so there's no point anyway. Offended, Serena walks away. Rufus tells her that she may have been too tough, but Lily reveals that she bought Colin's book and decided to try reverse psychology; a method he covered in the book. At the prison, Howard tells Nate that he was attacked in the library but that he'll be fine. He asks if Nate told Anne, and Nate says that he did. Howard admits he made mistakes in their marriage, and that one day he'll show her how much he's changed. At the party, Colin gives his acceptance speech; which he directs at Serena. She whispers to Lily that they should go, and the family leaves. Outside the party, Chuck and Blair argue before being confronted by Jenny. She informs them that she is done forever, and now that their enemies they'll both be destroyed soon enough. Finally, she wishes them luck and leaves. At Columbia, Serena goes to see Colin. He tells her that she convinced him to focus more on teaching than philandering, and that since there's only seven weeks left in the class, maybe they can get to know each other platonically. She agrees to his plan. At the VDW's, Dan walks Jenny out of the building. He tells her he's proud of her, and she thanks him. She leaves, thanking him for being a good brother. At the Waldorf's, Chuck goes to see Blair. They realize that what happened that night was fate, and that it was no one's fault. They agree to make a truce and not fight anymore. At The Empire, Nate calls Juliet. She breaks up with him, but doesn't give him a reason. She hangs up, and it's revealed she's waiting for Colin in his apartment. He writes her the check she was waiting for, and they toast to patience. Starring Main Cast * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald * Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass * Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams (Credit only, as she does not appear in the episode) * Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey * Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey Recurring/Guest Cast * Katie Cassidy as Juliet Sharp * Connor Paolo as Eric van der Woodsen * Amanda Setton as Penelope Shafai * Aaron Schwartz as Vanya * David Call as Ben Donovan * Sam Page as Colin Forrester * Sam Robards as Howard "The Captain" Archibald * Alice Callahan as Jessica Leitenberg * Melissa Fumero as Zoe * Tim Gunn as Himself * Rebecca Kaasa as Herself * Jared Kushner as Himself * Isaac Mizrahi as Himself * Ivanka Trump as Herself Soundtrack * Getting Roat A New One by Henry Mancini * Rebulu by Jesus Alejenadro El Nino * She's Long Gone by The Black Keys * World's End by Shapes of Race Cars * None of Dem by Robyn & Röyksopp * Love The Way You Lie by Eminem (Feat. Rihanna) Memorable Quotes 'Blair: '''I had another Chuck nightmare. It was awful. I was in ''Wait Until Dark, ''and I knew that he was there, just lying in wait like in real life. But then when he attacked me, he turned out to be a she. '''Serena: '''Like Chuck in drag or an actual girl? '''Blair: '''I don't know, I was blind! _________________________________ '''Blair (on Jenny's day pass): '''Jenny free holiday season... it's been on my wishlist for quite sometime. Amnesty till midnight. There are terms. See no one. Speak to no one. And don't step foot outside this apartment except for your interview. '''Jenny: '''Fine. '''Blair: '''Goodbye, Little J. I look forward to never seeing you again. _________________________________ '''Blair (to her minions): '''Yours is not to wonder why, yours is to do or die! _________________________________ '''Dan (on what Chuck wants to say to Jenny): '''And say what? "I'm sorry for taking advantage of you and letting my psycho ex girlfriend run you out of town?" '''Chuck: '''Something like that. Except without the sarcasm. _________________________________ '''Chuck (to Dan): '''You're so dramatic, you should be a writer. _________________________________ '''Penelope (on getting into the party): '''We're having trouble with the door guy, can you help? '''Blair: '''Penelope. This isn't Congress. Accomplish something! _________________________________ '''Jenny: '''Give it up, Blair. Everyone knows I did. And who I gave it to. _________________________________ '''Jenny (to Chuck and Blair): '''Despite what happened today, I can't beat you. In order to beat you I would have to become you, and I'm better than that. At least I want to be. You two used to be in love and together you were invincible. But now that you've turned against each other, it's just a matter of time until your mutual destruction. And when that happens, maybe I'll think about coming home. But for now: goodbye, good riddance, and good luck. _________________________________ '''Blair: '''If you're here to deliver any further humiliation, Dorota can sign for it. '''Chuck: '''Jenny was right. If we keep going, we'll both end up dead and I like myself too much to let that happen. I assume you feel the same way. '''Blair: '''About myself? More. What do you suggest? '''Chuck: '''A truce. '''Blair: '''Why don't you just skywrite the word "double crossed", it would be more subtle. '''Chuck: '''Look, we can keep blaming each other for what happened that night, or we can admit a harder truth. It was no one's fault. It was fate. Tragedy. '''Blair: '''If Serena hadn't kissed Dan, Nate wouldn't have been at the hospital looking for her, and Jenny wouldn't have gone looking for Nate. '''Chuck: '''If Dorota hadn't gone into labor.. '''Blair: '''Maybe everything would be different. But it's not. '''Chuck: '''We're holding on to the pain because it's all we have left. But we don't have to. We have a choice. _________________________________ '''Juliet: '''Nate, you're different than anyone I've ever known. '''Nate: '''You know what? Just save it, okay? Because you're exactly like everyone I've ever known. _________________________________ Trivia * The episode title is based off the movie ''Easy A. * This is Taylor Momsen's first appearance as Jenny Humphrey in the season, as well as Sam Robards as Howard Archibald's first appearance since season two. Video Gallery Easy J 4.jpg Jenny Tim Gunn.jpg Jenny Easy J.jpg Easy j 3.jpg Westwick Easy J 3.jpg Westwick Easy J 2.jpg Easy J 2.jpg Easy J.jpg Westwick Easy J.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 4Category:Season 4 Episodes